End of the beginning
by acafuckmylife
Summary: Synopsis: Sequel to "Fading faster than the speed of light." It's been eight months since Chloe has last seen or heard from Beca. She had given up on any hope she had left in finding the DJ. However, as though it was fate, Chloe is given a second chance at making things right with Beca. What she finds out about the other woman though proves to be more than she expected.
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Sequel to "Fading faster than the speed of light." It's been eight months since Chloe has last seen or heard from Beca. She had given up on any hope she had left in finding the DJ. However, as though it was fate, Chloe is given a second chance at making things right with Beca. What she finds out about the other woman though proves to be more than she expected. Will she help Beca get back on her feet, and will they find love again?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, but Lies and Deception will be done any day now so i decided I am finally going to do my sequel! I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter, and try and stick with me. It will be a bumpy road, but worth it in the end. Enjoy!

If you wish to read Fading faster than the speed of light, it can be found in my previous stories.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe exited her car with a coffee in one hand, and a newspaper in the other. She let out a loud sigh before heading into the building to go start her day at work. As she waited at the elevator, her eyes scanned through the newspaper she was holding.

"Still hoping to find something, huh?" Chloe looked up and gave Jesse a small smile as the taller man approached her.

"More like I'm hoping to not find something," She folded the paper back up and looked back up at Jesse.

"Chloe it's been eight months, don't you think it's time to forgive and give yourself a break?" Jesse frowned.

"Jesse, she's out there somewhere scared and lonely and it's all because of me. I won't…I can't forgive myself until I know she's okay and safe." The elevator doors opened and Jesse gestured for her Chloe to go first. They both stepped in and waited as the elevator made its way up to the twenty-fourth floor. The two sat in silence for a while before Jesse spoke up again.

"So what time is your meeting today with the director for that documentary?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"In fifteen minutes," Chloe scrunched her face. Jesse laughed and shook his head as the elevator door opened.

"Always pushing it to the last minute," Jesse followed behind Chloe as they exited the elevator.

"Alright, well I'll see you at lunch time. You're joining Aubrey and me, right?" Chloe asked Jesse as she headed towards her office.

"Yeah I'll see you then," he smiled.

Chloe walked into her office and smiled at her a tall brunette who was sitting behind a desk, sipping on her coffee.

"Hello Stacie," Chloe approached the girl behind the desk. "Are there any messages for me?"

"Hi Chloe, no messages but a Mr. Steve Farkas is waiting for you in your office." Stacie gestured towards a separate room where Chloe saw a man, sitting behind her desk.

"Shit, he's fifteen minutes early!" Chloe hissed.

"Actually you're fifteen minutes late, the meeting was at 9:15am, not 9:30." Stacie smirked.

"Oh," was all Chloe replied with before she ran for her office doors.

"I am so sorry I am late, Steve." Chloe quickly approached the man, who immediately got up and smiled.

"Don't worry about it; it happens to the best of us." He outstretched his arm and shook Chloe's hand before resitting. "So shall we get right to the point then?" He smiled.

Chloe looked over at the man and took in a deep breath. Steve had been bugging her for help for the last two months. He mentioned something about needing her help for this documentary he was doing, she had no idea why he was interested in her though. She's only ever worked on future films and few TV shows, nothing documentary like.

"Of course, what is it you were looking for help on?" Chloe smiled.

"Well as you know I am working on a documentary, and I believe it's something that might be of interest to you. Plus I could really use your help." Steve slipped a DVD across Chloe's table and smiled.

"What's the documentary on?" Chloe cocked an eyebrow, her interest in his film suddenly peaking.

"Homeless people, drug addicts, prostitutes. I want my film to open people's eyes. I want it to show people what's behind the scenes, what people don't understand and how some of the best people in life can just take the wrong road and end up in a dark situation." Chloe's ears perked up as the man's words ran through her ears.

"That sounds like a great idea," she smiled cheerfully at the man sitting in front of her. "You definitely have me interested, have you already started working on it?"

"Well right now all I have is some footage. It's all rough and out of order, but if you watch the DVD you'll get the idea of what my plans are." Chloe grabbed the DVD that Steve had placed on her desk and she slipped it inside the DVD player behind her, which had a giant TV screen attached to it.

She grabbed the remote from her top corner drawer and turned the TV on. She then pressed play and watched as the screen turned on and Steve was standing beside someone who looked to be homeless. Chloe smiled as she heard each of the stories from each of the people Steve interviewed.

She couldn't help but think of Beca as she continued to watch the TV. She thought of her story, and she was misunderstood, just like most homeless people.

Hers smile immediately dropped though as she saw a familiar face pop on screen. A tiny brunette sat on a couch beside Steve. She looked tired, warn out, and completely out of it.

"_And would you mind telling me your name?" Steve asked the woman sitting beside him._

"_Beca Mitchell," she said in a very monotone and low voice. _

"_Would you mind telling your story to everyone?" Steve softly asked her._

_Beca looked around her apartment as her legs bounced up and down and she began biting her nails. She looked back at Steve eventually, and slowly nodded._

Chloe's heart raced as she watched the video, she couldn't believe her eyes. She found Beca without even meaning to. It was like fate brought Steve to her and Steve brought Beca to her. A permanent frown resided on Chloe's face as she continued to listen to Beca's story. Although she already knew the other woman's past quite well, hearing it over again was breaking her heart just as much as it did the first time.

Then she heard it, she heard the one thing she knew was true, but never wanted to actually hear.

"_So how did you end up back on the streets, and what's different about this time?" Steve frowned._

"_Well my girlfriend I was seeing, we got into an argument and broke up. I ended up coming back to Atlanta with my father and lived with him for the first little while." Beca shifted in her seat as her legs began moving faster up and down. "Then the pain of losing her, losing everything started to become too much and that's when I turned to drugs, to numb the pain. My father found out and now I live here." Beca finished and looked away from Steve. The shame in her voice and eyes were clear._

"_Do you mind telling us what type of drugs you're on right now, Beca?" Steve asked softly._

_Beca looked at the camera and then back at Steve. Again she slowly nodded._

"_Heroin," she whispered._

Chloe's jaw dropped as the words escaped Beca's mouth. She quickly went to speak up but was immediately at loss for words by what she heard next.

"_And how do you pay for everything Beca?" Steve asked._

_Beca looked down at her feet as her knees continued to bounce up and down. The room was completely silent for what seemed like hours. Eventually Beca looked back up at the screen and straight into Chloe's eyes._

"_I do whatever I have to," she whispered._

"_So…would that be anything like prostitution?" Steve softly asked._

_Bece looked back down at her feet as she remained silent. Steve went to open his mouth to say something else, but before he could Beca spoke up._

"_Yes," she whispered._

Chloe grabbed the remote and turned the TV off without a word. There was no way she could listen to anymore, she needed to find Beca and she needed to find her now. She turned back to face Steve who had a very confused look on his face.

"There were still some clips left." He informed her.

"That last girl that was just on…" Steve cut her off.

"Beca Mitchell, what about her?"

"I need her address, do you have it still?" Chloe quickly stood up from her chair and stared the man down.

"I do, but I mean I don't have the rights to give it to you. Why?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was her girlfriend; I'm the one who ruined her life. Please I need her address. I've been looking for her for the last eight months and I need to find her so I can take care of her and get her better." Chloe went silent as she searched Steve's eyes for sympathy. "Please," she whispered.

Steve let out a loud sigh as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen of Chloe's desk. He jotted something down and then handed it to her.

"Wood Street? That's all you're…" Steve cut her off.

"Go to downtown Pittsburgh, there is a 7-eleven on Wood street. You'll find what you're looking for. Be careful though, it can get dangerous down there." Steve frowned.

"Thank you so much Steve, I'll be in touch about the documentary. I have to go, I hope you understand." Chloe quickly grabbed her purse and held the door opened as she waited for Steve to exit.

"I do, and thank you for your time; I hope to be in touch soon." Steve exited her office and quickly headed for the elevators.

Chloe grabbed her phone from her purse and stood silently in front of Stacie's desk as she sent out a text message.

_Bre, I won't be making lunch today or for the next few days. I'll explain later, can't text right now. Love you x._

Chloe sent the text message. She knew if she had explained to Aubrey what she was up to, Aubrey would insist on coming with her or telling her to wait it out. Chloe looked back up at Stacie who had a very confused look on her face.

"Stacie, I'm going to be gone for a few days. I need you to cancel any appointments I have and reschedule them. Anyone who asks, tell them it's personal and that I need the time off." Chloe looked up at Stacie and waited for her approval indicating she understood what she had just been told.

"Okay, but can I ask why?" Stacie asked confused by Chloe's request.

"I found Beca," was all Chloe needed to say for Stacie to understand. Without another word or waiting for a response from Stacie, Chloe quickly left the office and headed straight for the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

The second Chloe got off the plane she had a rented car waiting for her. She wasted no time in going to find Beca. It was already dark out, but she didn't care. All she cared about was finding Beca, and making sure she could give her the help she clearly needs.

Chloe typed in the address to the 7-eleven on her phone and quickly took off. Her heart raced as the miles grew shorter and shorter to her destination. Eventually, when she finally reached it she parked her car in front and waited. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but Steve had told her she'd find Beca at the 7-eleven, so she had to give it a shot.

Minutes turned into hours as Chloe continued to wait. No sign of Beca was starting to give her uneasy feelings. Was Steve wrong in his directions; was it a different street, different store?

Not being able to deal with the pressure Chloe grabbed out her cellphone and dialed the one person she knew who would help calm her down.

"Chloe Beale, you tell me where you are and you tell me right now." Aubrey's voice was raised, and she was clearly upset with her best friend.

"Wait what?" Chloe asked confused.

"I called your office to talk to you and Stacie told me you found Beca, and that was all you told her and that you'd be taking a few days off. Now where in the hell are you?" Chloe froze for a minute before deciding to speak up.

"Downtown Pittsburgh…" Was all she could say before Aubrey chimed her way in.

"Chloe, what are you doing in downtown Pittsburgh this time of night? Where is Beca right now and why is she in Pittsburgh?"

"Her dad brought her home eight months ago apparently…" Aubrey cut her off once again.

"Then she's okay, so what was your need to head over there so quickly?" Aubrey sighed in frustration.

"She's not okay Bre. Her life fell apart after she left L.A and now she's on drugs and…" Chloe trailed off, afraid to say what was coming next.

"And what…" Aubrey could hear the worriedness in her best friend's voice.

"Prostitution," Chloe whispered.

"What," Aubrey yelled, astounded that the tiny brunette went into such a dark state.

"Yeah Bre, I'm worried about her. I need to find her so I can bring her home, bring her back to me." Chloe frowned as she looked around the street again, hoping to find Beca.

"How did you even find all of this out, like how do you know she's for sure in Pittsburgh?"

"A guy came to me asking for help with his documentary on homeless people, and Beca was in it. I asked him what her address was and all he gave me was directions to wait by this 7-eleven. I've been here almost two hours and nothing." Chloe sighed in defeat. Aubrey stayed silent for a moment as she let herself comprehended everything she had just heard.

"Okay," she let out a long breath before continuing on. "Why don't you go to a hotel tonight, it's already so late and you shouldn't be out there alone, then tomorrow I'll come and help you find her?" Aubrey asked hopeful, worried something bad could happen to her best friend.

Chloe frowned at her steering wheel. She knew Aubrey was right, but she also didn't want to wait another night to find her ex. She hadn't seen, touched or kissed her in eight months and that was what was killing her slowly. Chloe went to reply but found herself speechless as she watched a familiar short brunette come out from the alley way and approach the car parked in front of her.

The car quickly drove off as soon as the woman crawled inside. Without a word Chloe hung up on her best friend and quickly turned her car on, not wanting to lose the car ahead of her she sped off.

Chloe drove behind the car for roughly five minutes before she found herself entering a hotel parking lot. Her stomach dropped as the realization hit her of why her ex was going there. She parked her car and waited to see where this guy and Beca were heading. She frowned as she saw them both exit the hotel lobby and quickly head to their room.

Chloe quickly opened her car door, barely shutting it as she headed towards their room. She slowly approached the door and could feel her heart race as she held a closed fist in front of it. This was it; Beca was literally a few feet away from her. She shook her head at realizing how much time she was wasting and loudly knocked on the door.

She waited patiently for someone to open up and let her in but no one did. Chloe shook her head before bringing her fist to the door once again and knocking even harder this time.

"Do not disturb, can't you fucking read?" A guy yelled from the other end. Chloe clenched her fists at the thought of another man being with Beca. She quickly started knocking again, this time without stopping. She moved back when she heard footsteps approaching the door. A grungy older man opened the door and glared at Chloe.

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Chloe pushed the rest of the door open and shoved her way passed him.

"What the fuck is this?" He yelled.

"What the…" Beca suddenly cut herself off. She could barely comprehend what was going on as her eyes met with the love of her life that was walking into the room right in front of her.

Chloe stayed silent as her eyes searched Beca's. All she wanted to do was grab the tiny woman and wrap her up in her arms, never letting her go again. Then again she knew that it was partially her fault that Beca was here in the first place.

Beca's heart stopped as she looked at the familiar face in front of her. At first she felt relief to see the other woman, then she felt excitement followed by shame once the realization of where they were and what she was about to do hit her.

"Beca," Chloe whispered. She could feel tears form in the corner of her eyes as her heart broke for the tiny woman.

"Who in the fuck are you?" The man asked angrily, confused by what was going on. "Are you a cop?" He froze, not sure what to do next.

"Beca I…" Chloe started, ignoring the guy behind her. Chloe cautiously approached her ex. Beca slowly got up from the bed and backed away from Chloe, shaking her head.

"Beca…" Chloe frowned when she saw the other woman backing away. "Please," Chloe pleaded.

"Okay you know what, this is some bullshit. I paid good money to fuck this bitch and I won't have you interrupting it." The guy grabbed Chloe by her arm. Beca immediately ran for them both and pushed him back.

The guy went to retaliate but was stopped by Chloe.

"Here, take your fucking money and leave." Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out a large sum of money. "Get the fuck out of here before I call the cops," she glared at the man. The guy stood still staring at Chloe, anger in his eyes.

That didn't frighten her though. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone out.

"Did I fucking stutter?" She raised her voice. The man's face slowly relaxed as he turned on his heels.

"Fine, probably would have gotten some sort of disease from fucking that bitch anyways." He mumbled as he waked out.

Chloe turned to face Beca and frowned when the other woman was refusing to look at her.

"Beca…" Chloe went to approach her once again.

"Don't," she pulled away and quickly headed for the bathroom. Without hesitation Chloe followed right behind her and shoved her foot in the door way so that the other woman couldn't lock her out.

"Chloe fuck off." Beca yelled as she held the door closed against Chloe's foot. "Just go away," she cried.

"Beca, I'm not going anywhere. Please let me see you, let me in so we can talk." Chloe frowned as she continued to keep her foot shoved through the doorway.

Beca didn't answer but instead started to break down as tears forced their way from her eyes. She continued to try and close the door but eventually gave up, falling against it as her body crashed to the floor. Chloe squeezed her way through the door and immediately tried to grab the other woman to comfort her.

"No." Beca yelled as she pushed Chloe off of her. Chloe tried to restrain the other woman but was finding it much too difficult.

"Beca it's me, please don't do this." Chloe cried as she attempted to hold her once again.

"Chloe you need to leave. You can't see me like this," Beca cried. She quickly got up and attempted to run away from her. Finally Chloe got a good hold on her and grabbed her into her arms squeezing her as tight as possible.

"Don't leave," Chloe cried. "Please Beca let me help you." Beca tried to escape her grasp but was having no luck. Eventually both women crashed to the floor exhausted from the struggle. Beca dug her face into Chloe's chest as tears flowed from her face. Her body shook uncontrollably as she let all her emotions out.

Chloe ran her hand through her thick brown hair as she gently rubbed her back. Eventually Beca's cries toned down and she relaxed herself even more into Chloe's embrace. Chloe attempted to look at Beca a few times but Beca kept looking away from her, ashamed of all that Chloe had witnessed.

"Beca please look at me," Chloe requested softly. Beca shook her head as she kept her face pointed in the opposite direction of Chloe. "Please, I promise you're safe. Just look at me," she asked again.

"What are you doing here," Beca whispered. She kept her face away from Chloe, ignoring her request.

"I came here to help you; I looked everywhere for you because I wanted to get you back. You were gone though, you disappeared." Chloe frowned.

"My dad knew where I was; you could have called and asked him. You mustn't have wanted to find me that badly." Beca grew angry at her ex, remembering how she had just let her go. Chloe quickly shook her head.

"I called your dad the day you left, I told him I couldn't find you and he said he'd let me know if he ever heard anything. Then this guy Steve came to my office looking for help on his documentary and I saw you. I saw you on it and I heard your story. It broke my heart Beca, it broke my heart because I hadn't seen or heard from you in eight months and your father knew where you were this whole time. I looked for you for eight months Beca, I swear it. Every night I was out driving the streets hoping to find you. There were nights where I swear I saw you and I would stop my car in the middle of the road and it would be some random person." Chloe started to cry as she grasped the tiny woman tighter into her chest.

"I swear Beca, if I knew where you were you would have been back with me eight months ago. Please believe me." Chloe stroked the other woman's hair as she pressed her own cheek against Beca's scalp.

"My dad knew…" Beca slightly pulled back from Chloe and for the first time looked up at her and stared into her eyes. "My dad knew this whole time and kept you from me?" Beca grew angry as she repeated the words to herself. Chloe slowly nodded, a frown taking over her face once again.

"Beca, I swear if I knew where you were I wouldn't have let you go. I made a mistake and I tried to look for you before you could leave." Beca frowned when she saw tears starting to fall down Chloe's cheeks.

"Chloe…" Beca started but stayed silent as though she changed her mind.

"It's okay Beca, you can say it. Don't be scared." Chloe kissed the top of Beca's head as she gently squeezed the tiny woman to let her know she was safe. Beca stayed silent for a good minute before finally speaking up.

"I'm so messed up Chloe; I don't know what to do or how to fix it. I'm not myself anymore, I need help but I don't know where to go." Beca started to cry. She dug her face into Chloe's chest as she let the tears pour out of her. Chloe let her cry for a few minutes before gently grabbing Beca's chin and lifting it up so that she would look at her.

"It's okay Beca. I promise it's okay. You're coming with me. You're coming home Beca, I won't leave your side ever again okay? I promise." Chloe whispered before gently pressing her lips to Beca's forehead. She slowly lifted Beca up and both women headed to the bed.

They both lied down; Chloe immediately grabbed Beca closer to her and held her tightly until they both fell into a much needed deep sleep. Both women feeling the safest they've felt in eight months.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca woke up, a smile plastered on her face as she stretched letting out a loud yawn. Her smile immediately faded when she noticed a certain redhead was no longer beside her. Her mind and heart went into over-drive.

_My worst nightmare is coming true once again…Chloe left and I… _Her thoughts were disrupted and her questions were answered when she saw the hotel door slowly open and Chloe sneak her way inside.

"Oh you're up," Chloe whispered. She slowly made her way over to the shorter woman smiling.

"I thought you changed your mind," Beca frowned. Chloe grabbed the other woman's hands and sat her down on the bed.

"I was on the phone, Aubrey called me. I told you I'm never leaving you again, I meant it Beca. I want to help you and I'll stick around through the good and bad okay?" Chloe tried to reassure her. Beca slowly nodded.

"I missed you so much, Chloe." Beca whispered.

"I know, I missed you too, you have no idea." Chloe gently rubbed her thumb against Beca's hand. "What do you say we go grab whatever you need to from your apartment and go home? I know that Aubrey and Jesse are really looking forward to seeing you," Chloe smiled. Beca smirked at the other woman.

"Aubrey is looking forward to seeing me? Are you sure about that?" Chloe giggled at the other woman's statement.

"Yes, she's actually been just as worried about you as I have. Also she knows how much you mean to me, and that's enough for her." Beca let out a loud sigh and got up from the bed.

"Okay there's just something I need to do first, is that okay?" Beca asked hopeful.

"Of course, but you're not going to be doing…" Chloe cut herself off having trouble speaking the words. Beca quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm done with that stuff. I'll go to AA meetings once we're in L.A and I'll never touch it again, I promise. You're much more important to me than drugs ever were." Beca frowned. Chloe nodded and got up from the bed as well. She slowly approached Beca's face and pressed her lips to her cheek.

"I'm glad to hear that, Beca. Let's go do what you need to so we can get out of here and start a fresh life together, okay?" Beca nodded.

With that, both women left the hotel room and headed to their next destination.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Right here," Beca pointed to a bigger sized home. Chloe knew instantly where Beca had taken her once she saw the beautiful neighbourhood and size of the home.

"Want me to come with you?" Chloe put the car in park and looked over at Beca.

"Yeah, well if you don't mind. I'd like you to be here for what I have to say." Beca gave the other woman a small smile. Chloe nodded as they both got out of the car. She followed Beca to the front door.

Beca let out a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. They stayed silent as they heard footsteps approaching them. The door opened with a blonde woman who looked to be in her mid-forties standing in front of them.

"Beca," she looked to be shocked to see the other woman.

"Sheila," Beca replied coldly. "Is he here?" She asked without a beat. Sheila frowned and nodded her head.

"Come in, I'll call him down for you." Sheila ushered her and Chloe inside. "Warren, come down here." Sheila yelled out. She then left without another word, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

Both Chloe and Beca could hear footsteps making their way downstairs. Warren's face lit up when he saw his daughter standing at the bottom of the stairs, his smile faded once he saw who was standing behind her.

Beca…" The man started as she took a step towards his daughter. Before he could finish his sentence, he was stopped by Beca's hand colliding with his cheek.

"How fucking dare you." Beca could already feel the tears come rushing through her. "You knew this whole time she was looking for me and kept it from me, who the fuck do you think you are?" Beca spat out, glaring at the man in front of her. She raised her hand once again but Chloe quickly grabbed it.

"Beca, don't" She whispered from behind her.

"No Chloe," Beca growled. She turned her head to look back at Chloe. "This man is the reason I lost everything, he's the reason I felt the need to turn to drugs to numb the pain of losing you, he's the reason I fuck men for money. This whole time he could have just told you where I was or told me that you were looking for me but he didn't" Beca turned her head back towards her father.

"Why? Why would you fucking do that? Why would you take the only good thing in my life away from me?" The tears in her eyes were inevitable at this point.

"Beca I…" Before he could say anything else Beca cut him off once again.

"You selfish asshole, you ruined my life you didn't make it better!" She cried out. "Why?" She yelled.

"Because Beca, I had just gotten you back." Warren snapped. His eyes were also flooded with tears. "I went two years without seeing or hearing from you. I have no idea if you were alive, or dead. Then I finally get you back, of course I wanted to bring you home. You think I wanted to risk losing my daughter again? You think I wanted to risk you running off again and me never finding you? Yes maybe it was fucking selfish as me, but leaving your father behind without a word of where you are or if you're okay is just as fucking selfish, Beca." He yelled back at her.

"I only left because you were treating me like shit in the first. Besides, you knew the pain I was going through without Chloe in my life. You let me suffer, and for what reason, so that I could be under your watch? Look how well that worked out, I ended up leaving and your plan backfired. So guess what, Warren. All of this, all of what you did was for nothing because now, now I don't want anything to do with you." Beca said in a harsh and cold tone.

Warren just stared at both women in front of him, speechless. He had no idea what he could say to fix what he had broken.

"Beca…" He started but was immediately cut off by his daughter once again.

"Don't. There's nothing you can do or say to fix this. Don't try to contact me or find me. Maybe if I do ever decide to forgive you, which I doubt. I know where you live." With that, Beca opened the front door to her father's house and stormed out. Warren looked over at Chloe, tears falling from his face.

"Chloe?" He questioned. Chloe looked over at him and slowly just shook her head in disappointment. She then followed in Beca's footsteps and left the man standing there alone and speechless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe looked over at the other woman as she started her car. Beca shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye.

"No, let's just go grab my stuff and get out of here." Beca sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chloe frowned when she pulled in front of a very ragged looking apartment building.

"This is the place, it isn't much but it's home." Beca shrugged as they got out of the car.

"Was home," Chloe corrected. "I'm your home now Beca, and you won't need to come back here again." She grabbed the other woman's hand and they walked to the apartment building. Beca unlocked her door and they both walked inside her apartment.

Chloe looked around and frowned when she saw a huge mess. Garbage everywhere, packs of cigarettes lying all over the place and a pipe sitting on the table, which Chloe could only assume what it was used for.

"Sorry for the mess I…" Chloe squeezed Beca's hand and cut her off.

"You don't need to say sorry to me, I understand. Let's grab what you need and leave, okay?" Beca nodded and went into her closet grabbing her suitcase.

Both women searched for whatever clothes Beca would need and started packing her suitcase. It seemed like hours had passed before they finally finished.

"Okay, that should be fine." Beca said folding a shirt and throwing it in her bag.

"Are you sure because…" Chloe cut herself off when there was a loud knock at Beca's door. She looked over at Beca and could see fear in her eyes. "Who is that?"

"Let me handle it." Beca got up from the couch and cautiously walked over to the door. She opened it and frowned when she saw a tall scruffy man standing in front of her.

"Finally," he said coldly. "I've been looking for you for days, do you have my money?" He asked. Chloe slowly got up and approached Beca, not wanting to get herself in full view.

"Sorry man, I've been trying to make as much as I could. I still don't have the full amount but if you give me another day…" The man shoved the door opened and stepped inside.

"No more waiting and no more days. Your time is up. Give me my money now or else." He looked over at Chloe and back at Beca. "Who is she?"

"No one," Beca immediately replied afraid to put Chloe in danger. "Listen I don't have it all I don't know what you want me to tell you."

"What did I say would happen if you didn't have my money in a week?" The man cracked his knuckles and took a step towards Beca.

"I…" Beca cut herself off, afraid of what was coming next.

"I should have known to not trust a crack whore," he spat out. He went to grab Beca but before he could Chloe had stepped in front and threw her arms out.

"Stop," she yelled.

"Get the fuck out of my way. This is between me and her." He pointed between himself and Beca.

"When it involves her, it involves me. How much does she owe you?" Chloe quickly replied. The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow. A smile spread on his face, cocking to the side.

"Found yourself a new bitch, huh?" He looked over at Beca.

"No, she didn't find herself a new bitch. She found herself a new life so after I pay whatever she owes you, you're going to leave and never come back, got it?" Chloe glared at the man. She walked over to the couch and grabbed her wallet from her purse. She then grabbed her cheque book from her wallet and a pen.

"How much does she owe you?" Chloe asked again. The man sighed and looked over at Beca then back at Chloe again.

"A grand," he replied.

"What the fuck dude, I only owe you seven hundred, it was not a grand!" She looked over at Chloe and shook her head.

"Yeah well interest is a bitch. Now pay up or get fucked up, your choice." He looked over at Chloe and waited. Chloe bit her lip in anger as she scribbled on a cheque. She walked over to the man and shoved it into his chest.

"There, now get the fuck out and never come back. She's done with you and all this other shit, got it?" Chloe glared at him. As scared as she felt for Beca, she knew you can't let people like this guy intimidate you.

The man looked over at Beca and smiled.

"This one is a keeper; she's got fire inside her soul." He laughed. "Thanks a lot; I'll see you around Beca." He then turned on his heels and left without another word.

"No you won't," Chloe yelled. She then slammed the door behind him and looked back at Beca, who was shaking from head to toe.

"Anything else you need to tell me before we leave?" She asked sternly. Beca quickly shook her head and frowned.

"No that's it, I swear."

"Okay then, let's get the hell out of here." Chloe walked over to the couch and grabbed one of Beca's bags. She turned around to face Beca. "I promise, you're safe with me but we should go, okay?" Beca nodded her head and grabbed the remainder of her things. Beca turned around when reaching the front door and looked back into the apartment, at the life she would be leaving behind. She sighed and followed Chloe so that they could finally head to the airport to start their new life together.


End file.
